High School Drama
by PeppermintCyclone
Summary: Random fic about the APH charcaters in high school.  OCs, genderbends, and historical inaccuracy.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal School Day

Author's Note: Okay, this is a fic about the APH characters in high school, there are OCs and gender bends, and lots of random crack, including a crack pairing or two (or three if I feel like it).

~Time for Chapter One!~

"What's the big deal Al? It's just another one of those games of that sport that you ripped off of Rugby and named after football!" Australia inquired to her older brother, America, who was leaning on the wall of lockers and watching her gather her books together. America sighed, his sister just didn't understand, did she?

"Alice, listen to me, everyone, underline everyone, is going to be there. And I know that Heracles wants to go. You two can go to the dance afterwards." He added, trying to convince his little sister to go to the Homecoming Football game, he really wanted her to see him play, she'd found an excuse to skip every one of his games so far.

"Fine, I'll talk to Heracles about it, but if he says he doesn't want to go, then I'm not going."

"Thanks sis! Let's go find everyone!" Australia followed after her brother, it was the end of the school day, and people were running out of the school and into the downpour outside. The rain was falling so heavily that you could barely see the buses that were waiting not 10 meters from the entrance. Australia quickened her pace, wanting to find her siblings quickly and get home.

"Al, can you walk a bit faster! We need to get home!" A blond head rounded the corner, Australia saw the head clearly, but America simply saw through the boy to the person behind him.

"MATT!" Australia called over the crowds separating her from Canada, "COME ON! DAD'LL BE MAD IF WE MISS THE BUS!"

"Matt? Where? You found him?" America asked, confused and looking around.

"I'm right here Alfred." Canada announced quietly to America, who had forgotten about Canada and had begun looking for Hong Kong.

All of the siblings were loaded onto bus number 5; there were three other students on the bus besides them. Canada, America, Australia, New Zealand, India, and Hong Kong were all living under the same roof, under the care of England. Although they were independent from him, and had their own houses, they found it suited them better to just live at his house and attend the private high school fifteen minutes away. You see, although they could fit in just fine in the adult world, none of them wanted to do that.

"Alice! Stop that!" New Zealand exclaimed, holding her sisters' head still, for Australia had been banging her head due to the large purple headphones surrounding her ears, and her long straight brown hair had been whacking New Zealand in the face.

"Oh, sorry Ella." Australia turned off her music and instead stared at the three normal people on the bus. Their school was not entirely composed of countries. Eighty percent of the school was made up of normal humans, and only twenty percent of countries. What this meant for them was, instead of discussing their own histories and how they had dealt with problems, they studied from textbooks. And instead of talking about different countries as people and asking them what really happened, they discussed countries as land masses to be used by humans to their advantage and what the books said happened.

Hong Kong sighed and put an arm around Australia's shoulder. Some people might think this weird, but Hong Kong knew that Australia wasn't blood-related to him, so he was fine with it. She, on the other hand, was bothered by this and smacked his hand to make him back down.

Canada wondered why they rode a normal school bus, they could all drive, and all owned their own car, why didn't they just drive home? Oh well, this was better for the environment, which made up for the uncomfortable bus rides.

America looked at the black flats that Australia was wearing; they were gently tapping the floor to the beat of a song that no one could hear. Her legs were crossed and her uniform skirt was too far up. He pointed this out to her, and she glared at him as she fixed it hurriedly. He had to admit, it was amusing to bother Australia like this. Simply point out something about her uniform or her conduct that went against their strict school policies and she would flip. For example, last week, Australia and Greece had been walking to their Algebra II class together and were holding hands. America had passed them on his way to Chemistry, and whispered in her ear: 'PDA, personal displays of affection is strictly prohibited in this school.' Australia had dropped Greece's' hand like it was acid and had begun fretting over whether a teacher saw them or not.

Australia gazed out the icy window. She wanted to start wearing her winter uniform soon, and she knew that New Zealand and India were sick of their short skirts that were the school uniform. She wanted permission to wear stockings underneath her skirt. The winter uniform skirts reached the knees, which was about five inches longer than the summer/spring/fall ones. The winter shirts were long sleeved and white, with a black and yellow sweater vest to match the black and yellow plaid skirts.

New Zealand glanced at her sister, how did the two of them end up so different? They grew up together, and somehow they were total opposites. Australia had the long straight hair; New Zealand had short, curly brown hair. Australia's eyes were dark green, and New Zealand's were light blue. But forget genetics for a moment and look at personalities. Australia was adventurous, brave, bold, not to mention extremely friendly and likeable, popular, and beautiful. New Zealand was shy, timid, very friendly, likeable, not so popular, and pretty in a cute sort of way. Australia loved heavy metal, and rock, while New Zealand loved oldies, and classic rock.

The bus finally stopped outside of a large manor house. Australia, New Zealand, India, America, Canada, and Hong Kong got off of the bus and were greeted by a short blond boy formally known as Sealand. Sealand was their little brother; he went to the local middle school, since he just couldn't pass in the human world as an adult, or even a high-schooler.

"Hey Peter."

The siblings walked into the house, and within a time range of two minutes, they had spread out throughout the house and become absorbed in their homework. New Zealand was sitting in the family room, with a book in front of her and a notebook on her lap, writing notes furiously. India was sitting quietly in the dining room, silently working on her Geometry. Canada was feeding Kumajirou with one hand and illustrating atomic bonds with the other. Hong Kong was putting together fireworks under the excuse 'I'm working on Chemistry. See? I'm using different elements." America was pigging out in the kitchen while reading Shakespeare's Hamlet for English class. Australia was lying on her bed, with rock music blaring from her speaker system; translating Greek texts into English.

"Hello?"

"Hey Heracles, it's Alice." Australia was on the phone with Greece, meaning to ask him about one of her translations.

"What's up Alice? Wait, before you say anything else, do you want to go to the Homecoming game and dance with me?"

"Sure Heracles. Okay, so 'Αγαπούσε την βαθιά, και δεν υπάρχουν λόγια θα μπορούσε να εκφράσει την αισθήματα.' Translates to 'He loved her deeply, and no words could express his feelings.' Correct? Cause I'm not sure about that one."

"ότι το δικαίωμα μου αγάπη. I don't doubt you understood that?"

"Of course I understood you Heracles, I gotta go, Al's being loud and obnoxious as usual and he's ruining my concentration."

"I trust that if he pisses you off too badly I'll hear you yelling from the other side of town?"

"Probably. Okay, bye."

"Bye, see you tomorrow!"

Australia hung up and headed downstairs to yell at America for disturbing the peace.

Translations:

Australia translated the first one for you.

ότι το δικαίωμα μου αγάπη – That's correct my love.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter gets weird. BTW, Romano and Italy have been genderbent, so it's Fem!Romano and Fem!Italy, just to be clear. And just so you don't get confused, when I say _football_ I mean what many people call_ soccer._

Alice straightened her dress. It was a gray dress embroidered with black roses, the bodice was tight and strapless, and the skirt extended to the knees. Her long brown hair had been curled by Ella, who loved dances and couldn't wait to see her sister dressed up. The doorbell rang and she leapt up, running down the stairs, her gray flats causing much more noise on the stairs than a normal person would. But then again, normally whole continents didn't run down stairs.

"Heracles!" Alice exclaimed as she opened the door to reveal Heracles standing there with a bouquet of red roses; he was dressed in black dress pants and a loose fitting white dress shirt.

"Alice! You look beautiful!" Heracles pronounced, handing her the roses and taking her hand in his. She thanked him with a kiss, careful so as not to let Arthur see.

"Arthur!" She called up the stairs, "I'm leaving, I'll be back around 1!" Then Alice and Heracles ran out the door and into his car before Arthur could stop them.

"Lovina! Antonio! Hey guys!" Alice hugged her best friend, Lovina, and the two girls began complimenting each other's dresses. Meanwhile, Antonio and Heracles talked a bit, bought the tickets, hung up their girlfriends' coats, and eventually led the still talking girls to the dance floor.

"And now," A voice began over the speakers. All noise stopped, the students became completely silent. The room seemed to hum with anticipation. "The moment you've all been waiting for, the crowning of the Homecoming royalty!" The voice called out the names of the freshman and sophomore princes and princesses, and the victors stepped onto the stage and were crowned.

"The junior prince is…Heracles Karpusi!" Heracles reluctantly let go of Alice and made his way up to the stage, where someone put a crown on his head.

"The junior princess is…Alice Kirkland!" Alice walked quickly up to the stage and stood next to Heracles, who was now holding her hand as a tiara was placed on her head.

"And now, the seniors' turn, Homecoming king is…Alfred Kirkland!" Alice watched as her older brother walked up to the stage to rounds of applause. A large crown was placed on his head and more applause broke out.

"The Homecoming queen is…Ashley Hayes!" Alfred's normal human girlfriend walked onto the stage to applause, took Alfred's hand, and was crowned.

"And now that we have our Homecoming royalty, we can begin the dance!"

All the lights were off; strobe lights set up in the corners of the ballroom swept multi-coloured beams over everyone's heads. Heracles led Alice to the dance floor, and they began to slow dance to Lovina's favourite slow song. Alice rested her head on Heracles' shoulder and closed her eyes, swaying with the music and taking in the great feeling.

The clock on the wall struck eleven; the dance would be over in an hour. Alice left Heracles to get a drink, and ran into Natalia, Ivan's sister. She was looking for him as usual, and had a maniac gleam in her eye. Alice glanced behind her and saw Ivan asking a random sophomore to dance, all the while glancing at his sister and hoping she wouldn't notice. Ivan was in Alfred's year, he would be graduating in the spring. Alice walked back to Heracles and handed him a drink, the two sat down on a bench in the break room; the dance room was next door and they could hear the music pounding through the shared wall. It was a hip-hop beat; Alice rather disliked that type of music, so she was glad that Heracles was providing a distraction. Heracles was leaning closer and closer to her, smiling, and when she would lean in to kiss him, he would pull back.

"Stopped teasing me Heracles!" He leaned in again,

"But you're cute when you're being bother-!" Alice had gotten him this time; he had leaned in too closely and had not been quick enough to pull away.

"Ahem!" They broke apart; one of the dance chaperones was standing there and tapping his foot impatiently. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Sorry sir-" Alice began, blushing.

"We were just-" Heracles started, but the man cut him off.

"No PDA, we don't care if it's a dance, and we don't care if you two are the juniors' prince and princess. There is no PDA allowed at this school. The rules were bent a bit for the dance, hand holding and hugging are allowed here, but kissing still is not! I need to take down your names; this is to be reported to the school administration."

"Alice Kirkland sir." Alice told him quietly, staring down at her folded hands in her lap.

"Heracles Karpusi." Heracles told him shamefully. He regretted teasing Alice like that; he should have known that she would kiss him.

The chaperone wrote down their names on a notepad, and glared at them before turning to yell at another couple. Alice leaned back on Heracles, "The chaperones get stricter every year, remember last year?"

"Yeah, last year we sat in a corner and made out for half of the dance, no one ever bothered us."

"I wish that the school wasn't so strict about PDA. I mean, I'm sure the teachers make out when we're all at lunch, cause we're not allowed in the building at lunch, so who knows what the teachers do when there is no threat of interruption."

"When the dance is over, do you want to come over to my house?"

"Sure, I'll call Arthur and tell him I'm spending the night at Lovi's, she's in the same neighbourhood as you, right?"

"Actually, her human parents are gone right now, so my human mom said that they could stay with us. So it's actually the same house now."

"Perfect, I won't have to sneak out of Lovi's window again."

"When did you do that?"

Alice blushed, "Last year, when you called my cell in the middle of the night, I was at Lovi's when you did that. You said that you wanted me to come over, so I snuck out her window so as not to disturb her parents of Feli, and I left a not for her saying 'At Heracles', I'll be back before sunrise."

Heracles laughed and pushed his brown hair out of his eyes, "I knew that you snuck out that night to come see me, but I didn't think you did all that. I thought that you just snuck out your back door and told Matt not to tell Arthur like you normally do."

Alice blushed and looked around to see if anyone was watching them, no one was. She kissed Heracles quickly and he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. One of Alice's favourite songs came on, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey hey you you, I could be your girlfriend!"

Alice was laughing as Heracles spun her around while she sang along with the song. People were forming a circle around them as they danced and Alice continued to sing. She had a beautiful voice and loved this song. When the song was over, everyone clapped for them, the last song of the night came on. It was a slow song, sweet and sad all in one. They danced until the song slowly died. Everyone applauded, Homecoming was now officially over.

Heracles handed Alice her coat from the coat room, and they walked out into the chilly autumn night. They got into his car, and began driving for his house, it was roughly fifteen minutes away. Alice pulled her cell phone out of her coat pocket and dialled the number for her house.

"Arthur?"

"What do you want Alice?"

"I'm staying at Lovi's tonight; I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Fine, but don't you dare sneak out to see that Karpusi boy."

"Okay, just call my cell if you want to talk to me, Lovi's phone is down."

"Whatever."

Alice closed her phone and turned to Heracles, "He said 'don't you dare sneak out to see that Karpusi boy.'"

Heracles laughed and pulled into his driveway, he smiled at her as he opened her door and led her up the front walk, "But you won't be sneaking out." Alice smiled deviously as Heracles unlocked the front door and let them in. She walked straight up to his room and sat down on his bed. He joined her a few minutes later. "What took you so long?"

"I had to tell my mom that you were here. You know how she is, she doesn't care, unlike Arthur."

"Yeah," Alice replied, pulling off her shoes and setting them by the door, "I wish Arthur would just lighten up. Do you have something that I can borrow to sleep in?" Heracles tossed her his football jersey and a pair of boxers. "Thanks." She left the room to get changed and ran into Feli.

"OH Hi Alice! I didn't know that you were staying here too! Have you seen Lovi? She was supposed to be back by now, but oh well!" She caught sight of the clothes in Alice's hand.

"You're not sleeping in those, are you?"

"Yeah, I left my clothes at home."

"Well you can borrow some of mine!"

"Okay, thanks Feli."

Alice followed Feliciana into the guest room that she was sharing with Lovina. Feli dug through her suitcase for a minute before extracting a pair of gray sleeping shorts and a black cami.

"Here you go Alice!"

"Thanks Feli!"

Alice walked back to Heracles' room and tossed him his clothes, "Feli leant me some." Then walked to the bathroom and changed.

When Alice entered the room, Heracles was already in his night clothes, lying on his back on his bed, and staring at her. "What?" She asked defensively.

"We got interrupted."

"What?" She asked, confused. He leapt up and kissed her, holding her to him, she now knew that he was talking about earlier at the dance when the chaperone had yelled at them for PDA.

"Whoa!"

Heracles forcibly pulled himself away from Alice for the second time that night. His adoptive mother was standing at the door, holding a pile of clean and folded laundry.

"Mom, this isn't a good time."

"So that's why she's staying here." Alice blushed and looked at her feet, trying not to look guilty.

"Mom, you know who I really am, you know how old I really am, and you also know that my country is number one on the poll of how much um, 'personal contact' citizens have. I am like my citizens, and Alice loves me, so please just stay off of this floor tonight."

"I don't have a problem with that Heracles, and it's a good thing my room is in the basement. And Alice," Alice looked up at her, "I know who you truly are too." She set down the laundry on a chest of drawers and walked out of the room, "Good night." She closed the door and they heard her footsteps retreating down the two flights of stairs that separated her room from Heracles'.

"She knows that you're Greece, and that I'm Australia?"

"I can't exactly live without her knowing, I mean, how would I explain all my scars and wounds? 'I got in a fight that no one heard about.' That wouldn't work. By telling her, when the Greek economy goes down or my country suffers, she knows why I am bleeding, or why I'm lying in bed for months with a fever and knows not to take me to a doctor."

Alice took a pillow from Heracles' bed and laid it on his couch. She pulled a blanket from the closet. "What are you doing Alice?"

"Getting a bed set up."

"You can sleep with me Alice; you should know that by now."

"I know, but this needs to be here in case Feli comes in, then she'll think that I'm on the couch, not in bed."

"Good thinking." Alice finished with the makeshift bed and laid down on it, she stared up at the ceiling and sighed, and slowly began to drift off into space.

"I thought you were sleeping with me?" Heracles' face appeared above hers, and she jumped, startled at being pulled out of whatever world she was in and seeing Heracles there all of a sudden.

"Sorry, I was just really comfortable, and I started to drift off. Hey!" Heracles had picked her up and was laying her down on his bed. She giggled and buried her face in a pillow. He laughed and jumped onto the bed, tickling her without mercy. Alice began to scream, "HERACLES! STOP! I'M REALLY TICKLISH! STOP!"

Feliciana walked into the room, curious as to what all the noise was about. Alice rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, Heracles came falling right after her, and just managed to not land on her. The two began laughing, too absorbed in each other to notice Feliciana.

"Ve~! Are we going to have a pillow fight next?" She asked excitedly. Heracles sat up slowly and Alice continued to giggle.

"Um, Feliciana, we were just, fooling around, we're going to sleep now."

"Oh okay! Can we all have a pillow fight in the morning when Lovi comes back!"

Alice sat up and stopped laughing, "Lovi's not here?"

"No, she called and said that she was staying at Antonio's tonight, she said she'd be back by morning!"

Alice stood up and laid down on the makeshift bed, Heracles said good night to Feliciana and turned out the light before going to his bed.

After they heard Feli's door close, Heracles quietly crept over to Alice and picked her up again. She was once again deposited on his bed, but this time he didn't start tickling her, this time he simply laid next to her and put his arms around her. She kissed him, "Good night Heracles."

Author's Note: Wow! I actually succeeded in writing a long chapter! (*happy*)

Don't worry, I know that GreeceXAustralia is a total crack pairing, but it gets better, AustraliaX_ if you have a guess, send me a pm! If you guess correctly, I'll take an idea you have for the fic and put it in!


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Surprise

It had been a few weeks since Homecoming, and Alice and Lovina were sitting in AP English together. Lovina passed Alice a note when their teacher turned around. Alice opened it under her desk, careful not to make any noise.

'I need to tell you something really important and extremely secret. Can you meet me in the girls' bathroom on the 3rd floor by the Physics room at lunch?' Alice picked up her pen and replied in purple ink: 'Sure Lovi, whatever it is, I'm here for you.'

Lovina got the note and looked relieved. She turned to the clock and Alice followed her gaze. It was 11:45, lunch was in fifteen minutes.

When the bell rang, the class packed up their bags and left. Alice walked out onto the frosty courtyard; her bare legs were freezing under the ridiculously short uniform skirt. After Halloween they were allowed to switch to their winter uniform. Thankfully Halloween was the upcoming Saturday, so she didn't have long to wait, it was Thursday. Alice got to her locker and struggled to open it, she could never get the combination just right. An olive-skinned hand reached out from behind her and opened her locker. It was Heracles. "Thanks, I can never get it open." He just smiled at her and motioned towards an empty classroom with his head, grinning deviously.

"Heracles, not now. I need to find Lovi." His face fell, and he whispered to her, "I can't wait for your brother's Halloween party."

"Heracles, I've got three reasons: 1. We're at school, think what would happen if someone walked in on us. 2. I need to meet Lovi; she has something important that she wanted to tell me. 3. What if I got pregnant? Arthur would kill me, and then kick me out. And when did we agree to do that at the party?"

"I thought it was obvious, after Homecoming, celebrations should always end like that." Alice blushed and punched him in the arm. He flinched, and began to rub the spot where she'd hit him.

"Alice that hurt."

"It was supposed to Heracles. I'll see you in History."

She climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor, and walked down the corridor to the girls' bathroom next to the Physics room. She tentatively opened the door and slipped inside. After looking under the stalls and identifying only one pair of shoes, of which she knew were Lovi's; Alice said softly, "Lovi? It's Alice. What did you want to tell me?"

The stall door unlocked and Lovi came out, she hugged Alice, there were tear stains on her face.

"Look." Lovina showed her best friend a positive pregnancy test. Alice fell down, landing hard on the bathroom floor, Lovina followed after her. The two girls sat, crying and holding each other. Finally Alice regained her voice, "Whose? When?"

"Antonio's; Homecoming night."

"Oh my gosh; me, Heracles, Homecoming night, what if I'm...?"

"Check." Lovi handed Alice an unused test. Alice disappeared into the stall that Lovi had recently vacated. She emerged a few minutes later.

"Well?"

"Negative."

"Good for you. You'll help me get through this, right Alice?"

"Have I ever not been there for you?" Lovi shook her head. "Then why would I abandon you now?"

"Thanks Alice." Lovi and Alice dried their tears and rinsed all evidence from their faces, then headed down to lunch together.

Author's Note: Fem!Romano is pregnant with Spain's child, cause no fanfic is complete without SpainXRomano. And Greece is being, well, Greece. This chapter is short because I don't want to add the next major event into this chapter as well.

OC AustraliaX_ Send me a PM if you have an idea! If you guess correctly, I'll use a suggestion of yours in the story! (and yes, OC AustraliaX_ means that poor Greece gets dumped, but oh well, he's like France, he'll just find another girl.)


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween

Author's note: No one guessed who! (*sad*) oh well, you'll find out here anyway.

It was Saturday and people were pouring into Alfred's house. Everyone was in costume, for it was Alfred's Halloween Party, and he'd invited half the school.

"You know what's great?" Heracles asked Alice, who was wearing her old pirate clothes. She had simply dug through an old trunk to find the clothes that she used to wear while she was captain aboard the pirate ship Vengeance. Heracles was wearing old Spartan armour. Alice turned to face Heracles and the ostrich feather on her pirate hat smacked him in the face.

"What?"

"Alfred told me that he's hired security, and they're not to let Arthur in."

"That is awesome." Alice replied, fingering the hilt of her sword, Matthew had tried to talk her out of bringing it, but she did anyway.

They walked into the crowded main room of Alfred's house. As usual, he had hired an interior decorator to decorate for Halloween, and as usual, it looked absolutely stunning. Realistic bats seemed to float underneath the dark ceiling. The chandelier was artistically draped with fake spider webs. The refreshment tables had been covered with black lace and realistic looking spiders. Alice and Heracles headed over to Lovi and Antonio and began talking.

~HOURS LATER~

Heracles was nowhere in sight. Alice was completely stoned, Ivan was holding her in his lap and handing her yet another glass of vodka.

"Become one, da?" She remembered no more.

~MORNING~

Alice woke up with a massive headache, feeling like she was about to hurl. She was completely naked and tangled in purple cotton sheets. Someone had his arms around her. She turned her head to see Ivan Braginski, sleeping soundlessly, also naked. She held back a scream as the memories from the night before flooded into her head. Silently she unwrapped Ivan's arms and slipped out of the bed. Her clothes lay in a crumpled mound on the floor. After dressing, she slipped quietly from the room in search of Heracles. She wanted to go home, and now.

She quietly crept through the sleeping house. People were sleeping just about everywhere. She saw a girl from her math class asleep on the stairs in the arms of some boy. Judging from the sun outside, it was only about seven a.m.

Heracles was passed out on a couch surrounded by sleeping girls. 'So now I know what he does when I'm not around.' Alice thought coldly. She glared at the sleeping blonde in his arms. Without a word, Alice picked up the girl and dumped her on the floor. She didn't wake up. Alice gently sat down in her place and kissed Heracles on the cheek.

"Ashley, I'm trying to sleep." He murmured groggily, slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh, Ashley, so that's her name!" Heracles snapped awake, he knew that voice, and he knew that tone.

"Alice, don't freak out, it's not like anything happened. I was just, uh,"

She cut him off, "There is no way you're getting out of this one. Give me your car keys."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to go home you idiot." She glared at him and began searching for his keys.

"Whoa! Is this how you apologize?" He asked in a surprised tone, she was checking his pockets for the keys. "Are you trying to do something here?"

Alice hit him, "Idiot, I'm just trying to find the damn keys, now if you would prefer I not rummage through your pockets, give them to me now."

"Now Alice, why would I do that? I actually enjoy that you're in my pockets."

Alice pulled the keys from his back pocket and smacked him. "Shut up, Heracles, we're done." She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving him staring after her and without his car or house keys.

Alice stormed into the closest bedroom and found Lovina and Antonio asleep.

"Lovi! Get up now!" Lovina opened her eyes and sat up, staring at Alice.

"Alice, I know we're best friends, but you really shouldn't walk in on this stuff."

"You're just sleeping Lovi. Now get up and get dressed, we're going home."

"Why? Antonio's driving me home."

"I just dumped Heracles and took his keys, come on, we're leaving."

Lovina shook Antonio until he woke up, "What's going on Lovi?"

"I'm going home with Alice; you can stay here, but don't wonder where I am, okay?"

"M'kay." And he went back to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Alice closed her front door and adjusted her shirt. She was glad to be in normal clothes again; black skinny jeans, a long sleeved purple v-neck top, and high top Converse. She unlocked her car and threw her black messenger bag into the passenger seat before sitting down in the driver's seat. She turned the key and the engine roared to life, her cd changer started to play Green Day, and she pulled out of the driveway.

With the windows rolled down, Alice flew through the neighbourhood to her favourite song, Peacemaker. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, but maybe she would pick up Lovi and go shopping; Lovi was probably outgrowing her clothes already.

"Vendetta sweet vendetta. This berretta of the night. This fire and the desire. Shots ringing out on a holy parasite. I am a killjoy from Detroit. I drink from a well of rage. I feed off the weakness, with all my love. Call up the captain (Hey, hey) Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Well death to the lover that you were dreaming of!" Alice sung along with the music, she felt great today, despite the fact that this was how she was getting over Heracles. Laughing to herself, she pulled his keys out of her bag and laughed. He wouldn't be getting these back, or at least not for a long time.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! The story is getting more interesting! And as I wrote this, I kinda felt bad for Heracles, he has no car keys now, I mean, his human mom can let him in the house and he can have another house key made, but he's now locked out of his car. Oh well, he deserved it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (sadly) or Green Day (but I wish I did)


	5. Chapter 5:You're kidding, right?

"So maybe this weekend the three of us can all go downtown and see a movie? How does that sound Lovi? Lovi?"

It was Monday, and Alice and Lovina were sitting in class. Lovina seemed to de drifting off into space, and Alice was having trouble re-capturing her attention. Alice gently hit Lovina's leg with her foot, hoping to attract her attention.

"Hmm?" Lovina turned towards Alice, who was smiling at her friend.

"Lovi, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about me Alice; you're got your own problems."

"Like what?"

"Ladies! Kindly stop talking and pay attention to the lesson!"

"Our apologizes Ms. Bernett."

"The formula F=ma represents the formula for force applied to an object. Now you should all know this already." Ms. Bernett droned on in a dry, monotone voice.

Alice sighed and returned to doodling on her worksheet. Why should she pay attention to something that she'd been around to see discovered? Alice looked down at her worksheet, when she doodled, she wasn't consciously aware of what she was doing. She frowned; she had drawn Heracles' face seven times. But there was an eighth face, Ivan's. She pulled an eraser from her bag and erased the faces. Her subconscious was strange sometimes.

When the bell rang, Alice headed straight to her locker on the third floor, her mind set. Lovi headed to the nearest bathroom, probably to throw up again. She did that a lot now, she just couldn't help it. She had told Alice that on most mornings, the first thing she did was run for the bathroom, then lie in bed and wish that she didn't have to get up. Alice felt bad for her friend, she still had another seven and a half months until she was due.

When Alice reached her locker, she put away her school bag and headed straight to the cafeteria. She wasn't about to let him get away. When she reached the double doors that led into the lunchroom, she peeked through the glass windows, hoping to see him before he saw her. There he was, sitting on the far side of the lunchroom with a few other guys, she would have to be quick. Opening the door quietly, she slipped into the cafeteria and dashed to his table, sitting down on his left. She was seated before he even noticed her.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying his best to give off a murderous aura. It didn't work, because Alice continued to stare at him.

"Ivan Braginski," she paused, he had stiffened, and she was sure that he knew what she was about to say, "Why did you rape me?" Ivan's friends laughed, whispering to each other as Ivan glared at Alice, while turning bright red, not in embarrassment, but in anger.

"How dare you bring that up here girl!"

"Oh! You call me 'girl' now, do you? So if I am a 'girl' then you had sex with a 'girl'!"

"Shut the hell up Alice!"

"Make me!" Alice glared at Ivan, determined, and not about to back down. Ivan's friends laughed, they seemed to think that he had been beaten. Ivan glared at her a moment more, then picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the cafeteria.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Alice, I know why you came in there yelling at me. What's wrong?"

"What if I'm pregnant like Lovina?" Tears were forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. "Then what'll I do?" Tears began rolling down her face, leaving streaks where they passed. Her eyes were getting red and Ivan didn't know what to do. Alice took a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself, then looked back up at Ivan, who was still carrying her further into the school grounds.

"Alice, if you are, then we'll just deal with it as it comes. I'm sure you're not."

Alice huddled into his warm chest, taking deep breaths and slowly calming down. They sat in a gazebo in the middle of the school courtyard for the rest of the lunch period. Alice curled up in Ivan's arms, and Ivan stroking her hair, trying to calm her.

~A MONTH LATER~

Alice marched up to Ivan at lunch, she sat down next to him and grabbed his arm. "Come with me, now."

"Okay, calm down." Ivan stood up and left his friends, Alice was dragging him down one hallway after another until they reached a bathroom.

"Alice, I can't do in there, that says 'Girls!'" Alice didn't listen to Ivan's protests as she dragged him into the bathroom; she hung an 'OUT OF ORDER' sign on the door after them.

"Alice, what is this all about?"

"Look." She pulled something out of her bag and put it in front of Ivan's face.

"What is that?"

"Look." Ivan squinted at it, there was a small plus sign on one end.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ivan asked, because truly, he didn't know.

"You idiot, it means you're a father."

Ivan clutched a stall door for support, she had to be joking, this couldn't be happening, he was sure it wouldn't. Alice stared at him, her eyes filling up with tears again.

"What now?" She asked. He recalled that a month ago, he had told her that he would handle it, but that had been an empty promise, because he was sure that it wouldn't happen, but now it had, so what should he do?

"Does anyone else know?" Ivan asked, thinking of a way to stall until he could think of something.

"No, but I'm already getting bigger, look at me, you can see a bump." Alice replied, trying to keep her voice from a hysterical sob. Ivan looked at her, you could see a bump.

"Abortion, that's our only option." Ivan told Alice, she had already begun crying.

"NO!" Alice screamed hysterically at Ivan, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, okay, calm down."

"This is a living human being inside of me, I'm not going to kill it. Just last week Lovina's baby died. Sure the baby was an accident, but we were devastated none the less, it was a living human, and she didn't want it to die. If there is a chance that my baby will live, then I'm going to give it that chance. Abortion is out of the question."

"Okay, okay. So we can give it up for adoption. Once it's born, we can give it up."

"Okay, but what do we do now?"

"For now, go back to lunch, and don't let anyone else find out." Ivan hugged Alice and they walked back to lunch together. The only thoughts going through Ivan's head were 'Oh shit.'

A/N: Yes, Lovina's baby died, and Alice is going to have Ivan's baby. Hmm, I wonder how Arthur will react when he finds out? *laughing evily*

And I don't own Hetalia, but it's on my Christmas list!


	6. A Proposal

Alice stared at her calendar and marked off December 5th, then lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Subconsciously, she laid a hand on her growing stomach, thinking of what the morning would bring. Waking up at two a.m to hurl without anyone knowing, then getting back to bed, only to hurl an hour later. Getting dressed, which now consisted of spandex leggings, hoping that no one would notice the small bump.

"Alice! Get up!" Li (Hong Kong, sorry, I used a fan name) came running into her room with a video camera.

"What do you want Li?" She demanded grumpily.

"I'm filming my family life for video class, so try not to look so grumpy."

Alice threw a pillow at him and rolled over. "Get the f*** out of my room Li!"

"Okay, so Alice is having a bad day, ummm, let's go see my twin half-brothers!" Li ran out of the room and down the hall to Matthew's room. He opened the door and Matthew woke up reluctantly. He shook his hair out of his face and put on his glasses.

"Yes?" Koumajiro chose that moment to run between Li's legs on the way to the door, Li then followed the polar bear into Alfred's room. The bear jumped on Alfred and licked his face until he woke up.

Alice slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Arthur and Francis were arguing. Francis wanted a glass of wine with breakfast, and Arthur wouldn't allow it. Alice sat down sleepily at the table. "'Mo*yawn*ooorning."

"Arthur, I guarantee that Alice will take my side! Alice, should I be able to have wine now?"

"You're an old drunkard; you don't need alcohol at all in my opinion." Arthur smirked at this, while Francis pouted to his adoptive daughter. "And Arthur, you could do without the damn porn all the time. Francis could also go without those bitchy whores he brings home, and Arthur should lay off on the rum."

Her 'parents' (if you can even call them that) stared at her in disbelief, Alice calmly sipped her tea and watched them over the rim of her teacup. She smiled when Li ran down the stairs and began taping the heated argument that had re-ignited in his absence.

~**At school**~

"Я тебя люблю"

"In English please Ivan." Alice was sitting in AP World History with Ivan on her right and Heracles on her left. Ivan smiled at her. "Never mind."

"Σ'αγαπώ περισσότεροι" Heracles told Alice, she ignored him completely. Ivan glared at Heracles from across Alice, he knew what Heracles had said in Greek.

"Драчево" Was Ivan's reply to Heracles. Alice gently pushed Ivan back into his seat, for he had begun to stand up.

"Calm down Ivan."

"Are you three done?" That was when they realized that the entire AP World History class had been watching the exchange.

"Our apologizes Mrs. Hachure."

"Thank you Ms. Kirkland." She turned back to the entire class. "As you can see from this map, after World War II, Germany was split into East and West," on the other side of the classroom, Ludwig and Gilbert exchanged glances, "Russia took half," they both glanced fearfully at Ivan, who smirked. "And the other half remained under German rule."

As Mrs. Hachure droned on about the after effects of WWII, Ivan touched Alice's stomach very lightly under the table. She was startled, but after a moment realized that he was searching for a sign that others would see. Thankfully, she wasn't very big yet.

Lovina caught up to her at lunch. "What was that during History?"

Alice decided to feign innocence, "What during History?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean. Heracles and Ivan arguing in their own languages, what was that about?"

"Nothing, I don't know, but Ivan said something to me in Russian, and wouldn't repeat it in English, and then Heracles said something in Greek to me, and whatever it was, it upset Ivan, who replied angrily in Russian as you saw."

"Oh, but I thought you were taking Greek, you really didn't know what he said?"

Alice looked away, "Fine, I know what he said, but I'm not telling."

Lovina rolled her eyes and walked away, catching up with Antonio and heading down to her locker. Heracles ran up to Alice and grabbed her from behind. She pulled his arms off from around her waist and turned around to face him.

"Heracles, get this straight, and get it straight now. We are NOT together anymore, you cheated on me. We're over." Alice glared at him, he looked thoroughly depressed, but she didn't care. Then he smiled, a mischievous, evil smile. He put his hands on her stomach, before she could yell at him, he spoke.

"I know your little secret, and I'll tell the world." Alice froze, eyes wide in surprise, Heracles' smile grew even larger.

"But I'll keep quiet if you agree to be my girlfriend again." Alice unfroze and glared at him. He smiled, arms still around her, hands still caressing her stomach. She put her hands in his and slowly moved his arms from around her. Heracles thought that he had won. Alice frowned, knowing she didn't have much of a choice.

"I'll think about it. Now leave, or Ivan will kill you." Heracles smiled, winked, and walked off.

Translations and Author's Note

Я тебя люблю –Russian, 'I love you'

Σ'αγαπώ περισσότεροι – Greek, 'I love you more'

Драчево – Russian 'Bastard'

I do not own Hetalia, but I really wish that I did.

Hope you liked it and will continue to read! Reviews are loved!


	7. Complications

*knock* a pause, no response, *knock*

To himself, "Bloody kids!" to the 'bloody child' at the door, "What do you want?"

Alice opened the door to Arthurs' study. He was sitting in an office chair with a book and a cup of tea.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well make it quick."

"Um, you know how I've seemed kinda chubby lately?"

"Yeah, I was going to say something. Francis thinks that you're depressed. And he said, and I quote here, 'She has such a sexy body, she can't gain weight, it would ruin the beauty.' He's mental; he must not fully understand that he is your adoptive father now."

"Well," Alice swallowed, she had to stay in control, at least for another minute or so, until she ran from the room, crying, after Arthur throws his tea cup at her.

"It's because I'm pregnant."

Arthur stared at her for a moment, his face unreadable, and then, just as she predicted, the tea cup flew across the room and smashed next to her head, she screamed as the hot tea and pieces of porcelain rained down on her and Arthur flew at her. Alice opened the door and ran, crying, into Matthew's room.

"GET OUT NOW!" Arthur screamed after her.

"Sis?" Matthew asked in surprise upon seeing his little sister crying hysterically. Alice ran to him and threw herself onto him. Matthew held his sister while she sobbed into his shoulder, unable to control herself. He didn't have a clue about what was wrong, but knew that she didn't break down easily, and that he needed to take care of her, no matter what.

"Alice, may I ask what is causing this?" Matthew asked timidly.

"Dad kicked me out because I'm, I'm..., I'm,... pregnant!" Matthew stared at her in shock, and without missing a beat, continued to console her.

"Alice, stay in here, I'll go pack up your stuff and put it in my car. I need to know who the father is; we'll take you to his house." He handed his hysterical sister a tissue box.

"It's I-I-Ivan." She sobbed into a tissue. Matthew stopped again, even more surprised. 'Okay, it's her life.' He thought to himself as he walked across the hall to her room and began to pack her clothes into a duffel bag. When he was finished, he had to pick her up off of his bed and carry her downstairs. She stopped him.

"Just a minute Matt." Alice shuffled into her room and came out holding a stuffed toy, it was a rather large brown teddy bear. He had no idea what she wanted it for, but thought not to mention anything.

She slowly plodded down the stairs behind him, black mascara streaks running down her face along with her tears. Matthew took her hand and led her out to the car. The night air chilled Alice, who realized that she had forgotten her coat, and her school bag. Matthew already knew this and, once Alice was sitting in the passengers' seat holding her bear, he went back inside.

All of Alice's' belongings were in the trunk of the car, and Matthew turned the key in the ignition. She cried quietly into the stomach of her bear, staining it with her blackened tears. Finally they pulled up at a large mansion made of white stone. Alice sat in the car while Matthew walked up to the front door. He rang the bell and waited.

"What do you want?" Were the first words out of Ivan's mouth. He had a bottle of vodka in his hand even now.

"Arthur just kicked out Alice because she's pregnant with your child. She needs somewhere to stay." Matthew quivered under Ivan's glare.

"Fine, she can stay." Matthew hurried back to the car and brought Alice's two bags into the house. Alice slowly walked up to Ivan. She stared up into his eyes, still clutching the bear. He stared down at her and all anger vanished from his face. She collapsed in his arms and once again began to cry. Matthew came back out of the house and got in the car, passing the scene on the doorstep, he'd call in the morning.

Once Alice had regained her composure and all the neighbours had stopped staring, Ivan led her inside. He gently took the bear from her and set it on the couch and led her to the closest bathroom. She proceeded to throw up twice and then sit shaking on the floor. Ivan picked her up from the floor and helped her wash off her black tear streaks that covered her face. His white sweater was covered in black stains from her tears, he wondered if it would wash off.

"Alice, who knows besides us?" Ivan asked her carefully, hoping that she wouldn't start sobbing.

She hiccupped, "Lovi, Antonio, Matt, and Arthur." She intentionally left out Heracles, Ivan didn't need to know about him. "The rest of my family will ask where I am tonight, so Arthur will probably tell them."

"Can we trust them to not spread it around the school?"

"Arthur will probably yell at them all until they swear they won't tell anyone, he won't want anyone to know, he'll call it shameful." She tried to hold back the tears that she knew were coming. Ivan could sense the tears that she was trying so hard to hide. He took her in his arms and she let the tears flow. This was going to be a long night.

Alice woke up in an unfamiliar room and it took her a moment to remember the previous night's events. When she did, she buried her face in her pillow and began to quietly cry. Nothing long, loud and violent like the night before, just small, quiet tears, slowly making their way down her face, then landing softly on the bed.

Ivan came into her room, with a tray of breakfast. She quickly wiped away her tears and sat up, she tried to smile at him, and threw up on the floor.

After she had bathed, and the floor had been cleaned, she slowly got dressed. She didn't care if it was Thursday, she wasn't going to school. Ivan left her at 7:15; he thought people would get suspicious if they both skipped today. Before he left, he called the school and faked Arthur's voice, telling them that Alice was sick and would not be at school today.

"Alice, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back at three, and we'll figure out some things when I'm home. Okay?"

"Do you have to leave?" Alice asked, a note of pleading hidden in her voice, Ivan noticed it. He walked back to her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'll skip tomorrow and we'll spend the day here. Goodbye." Ivan left before Alice could protest any further. She watched out of the front window, hiding behind the curtains. The thought of spending the day all alone in this big, empty, lonely, cold stone house frightened her. Was this what Ivan went through every day? All lonely in this cold, unwelcoming house? She pitied him.

Ivan arrived at school, no one made any signs of wondering where Alice was, her siblings were all here. Alfred was glaring at every boy that passed his way, no doubt trying to determine which one caused Alice to be roughly ejected from her home. Ivan made sure to stay out of his line of sight as he walked into the building.

Heracles sat in the small gazebo in the courtyard. Class didn't start for another half-hour. He pulled his phone from his pocket and hit the first speed dial.

Alice rolled over in bed and picked up her phone. Was it Ivan? She couldn't help but hope, but what would be call for? He said goodbye only a few minutes ago.

"Hello?"

"Alice, hey, it's Heracles."

"What do you want?" She asked grumpily. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Have you thought about what I said the other day?" He asked, smiling though she couldn't see.

"Yes."

"And…?"

"I have no choice. I'll go out with you if you swear not to tell anyone about my secret. But as soon as everyone can see for themselves and everyone knows, we're over. Got it?"

"Alright! Where are you? I'll cut class and come pick you up."

"I'm sick, and I'm not telling you where I am." She replied, pissed off.

"Oh come on Alice, if you're sick I'll take care of you. That baby's making you sick, so I'll comfort you." He told her, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

"No. I am not having sex with you. I feel terrible, I've throw up three times in the last 12 hours, I'm pregnant, and I'm not telling you where I am."

"You're at his house, I know you are. You're at Ivan's house. See you in a half-hour." He laughed and hung up.

Alice sighed and threw her phone down in her bag. She slowly got out of bed and made toast. She had to eat something. She picked up her phone and dialed Ivan's number.

"Hello?"

"Ivan, can you come home?"

"Alice, I'll be home at three, I have to get to class, goodbye." He hung up. 'He can be so rude.' She thought to herself. 'What'll I do? Heracles is on his way over, and even if I don't let him in, he can pick the lock. I'll just have to leave for now.' Alice picked up her bags and made her way towards the door before realizing that she had no way to leave. Matthew had driven her here, but then he left. She didn't have Ivan's car keys either. She dropped her bags and sat by the front door. Her phone rang, it was Matthew.

"Hey Matt."

"Are you doing better sis?"

"Yeah, you can stop worrying and get to class."

"Okay, should I come check on you later?"

"No, I'll be fine, but could you get my car over here?"

"Um, I think so, I'll have Lovi drive it over and I'll drive her home."

"Okay, thanks." She hung up, well, now she would have her car tonight. So if Heracles decided to do this again, she could leave. But what to do now? For the time, she put everything back in her room and walked around the house. The doorbell rang. 'There is no way in hell I'm opening that.' It rang again. Once again, she ignored it. After a few moments, as she expected, she heard a wire in the lock, she waited, waited for the dreadful moment when that man would appear in the doorway. She didn't have long to wait.

"Alice!" Heracles ran to her and picked her up. She tried to remain as still as possible, hoping that he would put her down.

"So, what do you want to do first? I can stay all day; I've got nothing going on but you." Heracles grinned at her, motioning towards her open bedroom door. She frowned and shot him a fierce look that should have killed him. His smile just grew and he kissed her. 'Damn.' She thought, he knew her weakness, of course he knew her weakness. He kissed her again, and she could feel her resistance crumbling. Before she knew what was happening he had her pinned down on the floor and kisses were raining down on her. She felt the moment when she completely lost resistance and control. She kissed him back; he knew he had won this round. They moved to the couch, more comfortable and out of sight of the windows. Heracles began to slowly remove her shirt; she didn't try to stop him. He had a hand on her bare stomach, feeling the small baby bump. He knew that she was pregnant, but he wasn't prepared for this. To feel with his hands the child that she had created with another man, he couldn't stand it. He stopped and jumped off of the couch, walking around the room running a hand through his hair.

"Heracles? What's wrong? Come back and love me!" Alice protested from the couch. She picked up her shirt and stared down at the baby bump. She hadn't looked at it like this yet. She dreaded the day when she could no longer hide it. Alice quickly put her shirt back on, hiding the evidence of her relationship with Ivan. She walked to Heracles and he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Alice. That baby, I don't know if I can stand it. Right now, your naked stomach is evidence that you and I are over. If we're going to be together, I don't know if I can stand that baby." Alice frowned at him and struggled away.

"You were the one who suggested that we get back together. I just lost control. Don't think I love you."

"So the baby's staying?"

"Of course-" They both stopped, a key had just entered the lock. It was Ivan, what was he doing home? Alice quickly shoved Heracles into her room and closed the door. She didn't need those two fighting. The key turned and Alice ran to the kitchen, preparing breakfast as if she had not yet eaten. Ivan entered the room and walked up to her.

"I'm back. I told them that I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, great!" She replied, trying not to look guilty. He slowly walked over to her room, reached out for the doorknob. Alice panicked, she had to stop him. She threw up. Ivan ran over with the door ajar, she could see Heracles crouching in the darkness beyond. Ivan helped her to the bathroom and Heracles slipped out of her room and out the front door.

'This is going to be a long day.' She thought to herself.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I don't own Hetalia but I wish that I did!


	8. The First Day

Alice reluctantly opened her eyes. She slowly pulled off the covers and got out of bed. The cold stone floor seemed to freeze the blood in her veins as it connected with her feet. After throwing up in the bathroom, she told a warm shower. Washing away any dirt and calming herself down. As she washed, she couldn't help but feel the small bump that had turned her life upside down. It was hard to believe that something so small could have such a big impact on everyone around her. Wrapped in a towel, Alice made her way down the hallway towards her room. Halfway there, Ivan appeared. He smiled at her to say good morning and grabbed her before she could protest.

"Ivan, please let go of me. I need to get dressed."

"But that's just it Alice, you're not dressed, I don't even have to bother with taking anything off."

Alice pushed him away, and tried walking to her room before he picked her up.

"What's wrong with you? Yesterday you didn't want me to leave you alone and now you want nothing more than that?" Ivan asked her, upset by her simple lack of emotion.

"I'm not in the mood Ivan." Alice replied in a bored voice. Honestly, she was mentally freaking out and just didn't want to deal with boys right now. Ivan however, changed her mind.

"So, if I kiss you, you still won't be in the mood?" Ivan asked playfully, grinning at the girl he had thrown over his shoulder. She struggled to get down, but to no avail. Ivan kissed her, it was short and sweet and it seemed to be over before it began. Alice's heart leapt and she knew that there was no use in pretending that she didn't want him, didn't want to feel his body joining hers, she wanted it, and she wanted it badly.

"Ivan…" Alice moaned, wanting more. She found Ivan's lips pressed to hers, her lips parted ever so slightly and Ivan's tongue joined hers. She couldn't take it anymore. Ivan took her to his bedroom and she began to strip him of his clothes. His tongue still played in her mouth and she wanted even more. Her towel fell to the floor as he pushed her onto the bed. She struggled to remove his pants _('Damn belt' _she thought to herself_)_ as he continued to kiss her.

"Alice…" Ivan's hands came to her naked stomach and Alice winced. Just yesterday, Heracles had done the same thing, and it had caused everything to stop. Ivan stopped kissing her and she stared up at him with teary eyes, afraid of rejection. "This baby, it'll strengthen our bond." He kissed her again.

"I love you Ivan." Alice whispered , she wondered if he heard her at all. He held her in his arms, gently, letting her know that he would always be there for her. Alice slowly drifted to sleep, comfortable in the arms of her loved one, the only one who wasn't rejecting her because of the baby, but instead bringing her closer.

A loud ringing pulled Alice from the foggy depths of a forgotten dream. She groggily opened her eyes and found Ivan next to her, groaning and slowly leaving the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, slightly annoyed that he would leave her so easily.

"Alice, I'm just going to answer the door. Now can you toss me my clothes?" Alice reached down to the floor and picked up Ivan's shirt and pants. She tossed them to him and rolled over, hiding her face in the cool pillow.

"Thanks." There was a muffled response. Ivan grinned and began getting dressed. Before he could finish, a pillow hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Alice sitting up and giggling, covering herself with his blue blanket. He laughed alongside her and jumped onto the bed. Pinning her down, he began to tickle her without any sign of mercy.

"I-Ivan! Stop!" Alice giggled, trying to catch her breath.

"Never." Was Ivan's response. He continued to tickle her, ignoring the constant buzz of the doorbell. Finally he stopped, as she tried to catch her breath, Ivan kissed her, taking it all away again. He got up and finished dressing, then walked out to answer the door.

Ivan found himself staring at an annoying American by the name of Alfred. He did not need to be here right now, and how could he even know?

"Can I help you Alfred?" Ivan asked in an irritable tone, hoping that Alice's protective older brother would leave.

"Where's Alice?"

"What?"

"My sister you bastard! I know it was you! You're the reason she got kicked out! I just know it!" Alfred accused, his anger ringing through everything that he said.

"Have you been going to every high school boy's house and saying the same thing?" Ivan asked, annoyed.

"No, look! I know it was you!"

"Do you have any proof or any reason to believe so?"

"Well, no proof, but I have reason to believe so!"

"And-?"

"Because you're a sick bastard!"

"Get over the Cold War and leave me alone Alfred!" Ivan yelled, giving off a murderous aura. Alfred stepped away and Ivan slammed the door.

"What was that?" Alice asked upon his entrance into his bedroom.

"It was your dammed brother Alfred. He said that he knows it was me, called me a sick bastard, and I slammed the door on him."

Alice gasped, "How does he know?"

"He doesn't. I asked him why he suspected me, and his response was that I was a sick bastard. He needs to get over the Cold War."

"What if they take a blood test?"

"Alice, are you planning to get the baby's blood taken anytime soon? And they won't get my blood either. We're safe; as long as no one finds out I'm the father. Who knows?"

"Um, Lovi, Antonio, and Matt."

"We can trust them?"

"Lovi and Matt for sure, but I don't know about Antonio. Who can tell what he'll say when he's drunk."

Alice got out of bed and left Ivan's room. She walked down the hallway and got dressed. They had slept all through the morning, it was now mid-afternoon. Ivan sat on the couch and turned on the TV, looking for something to watch. Alice sat down next to him and curled up as a horror movie started.

"Hey Ivan,"

"Hmm?"

"Did we do it?" Alice asked tentatively, she blushed as Ivan looked at her in surprise.

"Uh, no, you fell asleep as soon as you managed to get my pants off." Ivan replied, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Oh."

"Why? If you want, we can right now." Alice giggled and Ivan put an arm around her. She snuggled into his chest, watching the movie.

"Do you want to?" Ivan asked her, more seriously this time.

"No. I love you, but I'm already having your baby."

"So later?" Ivan inquired, hoping for a positive response.

"Maybe." Alice drifted to sleep with a yawn and didn't wake until dinner.


	9. Invitation

Alice rolled over in her sleep as her cell phone began to ring. She tried to ignore it. It kept ringing.

"Ivan…" Alice rolled over and hit Ivan, "Ivan…can you get my phone?"

"Mmmm, sure." Ivan picked up her phone and handed it to her.

"Hello?"

"Alice!"

"Al?" Alice rolled her eyes, "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep!" She put her phone on speaker so that Ivan could hear as well.

"Um, well, Dad wants you to spend Christmas with us, I mean, even during wartime, we used to call a truce to celebrate Christmas. Will you come home?"

Alice looked to Ivan, silently asking for an answer. He nodded back silently. She gave out a small smile and answered her brother.

"Okay,"

"Great! Come on the 21st! You can spend New Year's with us too!"

Ivan frowned at that, and motioned that she needed to be with him on New Year's.

"Al, I'll stay from the 21st to the 27th, but that's it. Good-bye."

"So, I wonder what your dad'll say?" Ivan asked, sitting up and stretching.

"I hope he knows I'm coming, if this is one of Al's schemes to make the world better, then I'm out." Alice yawned and rolled back over, closing her eyes and curling up into a ball. Ivan tapped her on the shoulder.

"…..."

"Alice, come on, get up. We've got school, it's Monday."

"…." Ivan frowned and picked her up. "Get up Alice."

"…." Ivan, annoyed now, set her down on the floor.

"It's cold!" Alice protested, standing up. She stuck her tongue out at him, "Meanie."

"What are you, five?"

"Hey, if my hormones want me to act like a little kid, then they will. And it's all your fault Mister 'Condoms ruin the fun.'" She picked up her uniform and left the room.

"Alice, Alice!" Ivan jumped up half-dressed and ran after her. She was sitting in the hallway hugging her knees and crying.

"I-I just can't b-b-believe this happened to m-m-me!" She choked out between hiccups. "I can't believe this!" Ivan bent down to pick her up off of the floor. She didn't protest as he lifted her gently into his strong arms. He kissed her on the forehead and she snuggled into his bare chest. He had to bite his lip to resist from losing control. She was so beautiful; he now understood why he had knocked her up.

"Alice…." He ran a hand through her hair, and rested his chin on her head. He kissed the top of her head. Alice looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Show me you love me, I need to know that someone loves me!"

"I don't know if we should Alice…. I mean, we need to go…."

"I don't care! I want you, right now!" She kissed his bare chest and Ivan bit his lip again. Ivan rather thought that she was being childish, and, using better judgement for once, he shook his head no, set her back down and walked away to finish dressing. Alice sat on the floor for a bit longer then stood up, picked up her uniform, and walked into the bathroom. Ivan heard her throw up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Alice sat in 2nd period, staring at the whiteboard. She was so bored. Chemistry was awesome, but today she just couldn't focus at all. Maybe it had to do with the two pairs of eyes she could feel on the back of her head. She turned around and both Ivan and Heracles were staring at her.

"Ms. Kirkland, please turn around."

"Yes ma'am." Alice faced the front.

"Since there are obviously more important things for you to be doing, why don't you try this equation for us?" Her teacher smirked and held out the whiteboard marker. Alice stood up and took the marker. The equation was so simple.

"CH4 + O2 yields CO2 + H2O" She said and then wrote it on the board. Her teacher frowned and Alice rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat. When she sat down, there was a note folded on her chair. She quietly unfolded it and read it silently.

_Alice,_

_Meet me today for lunch at the gazebo by the west gate._

_-Heracles_

_P.S. You'd better come, or your secret's out._

Alice frowned, swore silently, and crumpled the note, dropping it into her bag. She felt a hand on her back and slowly reached her own hand back. She touched the hand and recognized it as Ivan's. She held his hand and debated passing the crumpled note to him, and then decided against it. _I can't let him tell everyone, I know this is blackmail, but I'll figure a way out._

When class ended, Alice grabbed her bag and walked quickly to the gazebo. She sat and breathed in the awful smell of the place. The area reeked of cigarettes, and stale beer. She didn't want to know what had happened here. Before long, a figure appeared in the empty landscape. Heracles sauntered up to Alice and put an arm around her.

"Hey Alice, how about we go somewhere quiet?" Heracles whispered in her ear. Alice cringed at the thought.

"Heracles, I don't want anything to do with you, you got that? I want you to understand that after what you did, I never want to see you again."

"Well Alice, you have two choices, stay with me, or go public with Ivan and the little baby, you choose." He smiled at her and she hated him in that moment, in every moment.

_ Little bastard, hold strong Alice, you can deal with him for a few more months, just until people start noticing, hold strong Alice._ She sat down on a bench and tried to distract her mind. Her eyes closed, her mind wandered, over fields and through the sky, she saw herself, free from everyone, everything. She was pulled from the peaceful skies of her dream world with a touch from Heracles. He kissed her, and she winced, wanting to pull away, but knowing she couldn't. _Damn you._

~~~O.O~~~

Alice dropped her bag into her trunk and closed it. She threw her purse into the passenger seat and opened the drivers' door.

"I'll be back soon. Bye." She climbed into the car and turned the key revelling in the familiar roar of her Lotus' engine.

"Just a second Alice. I've been meaning to ask for a while, but how the hell did you get a Lotus into the country?"

"There are ways. Bye." She winked and pulled out of the driveway and headed off down the road, leaving Ivan standing in his driveway, watching her go.


	10. Family Feud

Alice's bag dropped from her hands as her step-brother threw himself at her.

"Alice! You came!"

She smiled in his warm embrace, "I've missed you Matt." He leaned down to whisper in her ear,  
"How's the baby?" In response, she hugged him tighter and stood on tip-toe to whisper back,

"I don't know, I haven't been to a doctor yet." Matt held her at arms' length and stared, his expression read 'Why the hell not?' She put a finger to her lips and whispered,

"Does everyone else know?"

"Yes, but not who, that's just me."

"Oh, okay, dammit. I was hoping dad would be too ashamed to tell everyone else." She smiled sarcastically and picked up her bag, Matt followed her to her room and helped her unpack.

"Where is everyone?" Alice asked as she put her sweaters into a drawer.

"Out. Al was afraid that if you weren't already established in the house, that dad would kick you out again."

She shrugged, "Makes sense. Sorta." Matt smiled at that, Al's logic wasn't the easiest to understand.

"We're home Matt!" Alfred's voice rang up the stairs. Alice sighed, hearing the voices of the rest of her step-siblings and her 'dads' carry up the stairs. Matt sat down with her.

"So, what are you going to do about the baby?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know. Ivan wants me to get an abortion, but I told him absolutely not. So I'm gonna keep the baby, but I don't know what we're doing once it's born. We talked about adoption, and I want to raise it. Because, whatever's growing in my stomach, is mine. My child." Matt smiled and kissed his step-sister on the cheek and they walked downstairs together.

"Matt, can you go help your idiotic Frenchman of a father. He bought a fuckin' carpet and can't get it out of the car. Oh and Matt-" Arthur broke off at the sight of Alice standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey dad." She tried her best to smile warmly at him. Arthur's enormous eyebrows set in a demanding frown.

"What do you want? I thought I made it clear that you are not welcome here." Arthur retorted in an icy tone, his eyebrows setting into an even deeper frown. Alice became enraged at this.

"WELL YOU CAN TAKE YOUR WELCOMES AND SHOVE 'EM UP YOUR ARSE!" Alice screamed at her father. His expression changed from angry to shocked, and back to furious.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! AND IF I WANT TO GET KNOCKED UP, THAN JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH ME! YOU HAVE NO EFFING CONTROL OVER ME! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT BECAUSE WHEN DID YOU RUN MY LIFE? ANSWER ME THAT!" She raged, and Lin couldn't help but think it was just hormones, because no one would dare yell at their dad like that.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE A TERRIBLE DAUGHTER, YOU WERE A MISTAKE!" Arthur screamed.

"AND YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK? YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS WHEN YOU NEVER GET TO MEET YOUR FIRST GRANDCHILD. YOU OLD ARSE!" Alice stormed out the front door and ran straight into Francis.

"Oh Alice dear, I thought I heard your voice. Bit upset are we mon cheri?"

"Shove it Francis." She stormed down the sidewalk towards the city bus station. Francis ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Mon cheri, it's too cold out. You'll freeze to death, it's the middle of winter and there's 15 centimetres of snow on the ground, you're not even wearing a sweater. You'll kill the baby."

"Well that seems to be what Arthur wants so maybe it's a good thing. Let go of me Francis."

"Alice," Francis turned her around to face him, speaking seriously to her. "I know your father. Just come inside, it'll be okay, I'll whip him into shape. Okay mon cheri?" Alice stared up at her step-father with a trembling lip and pleading eyes.

"O-o-o-kay" And she broke down sobbing on his shoulder.

"I hate him, I hate him so much! My effing emotions are so un-unstable, and I can't have alcohol, or-or caffeine and I can't live at h-h-home! And people will start to n-notice soon, and I don't want stretch marks, that'll make wearing a b-bikini awkward. And I'm gonna be f-f-fat!" She sobbed uncontrollably into Francis' shoulder and didn't object as he slowly led her back to the house. She was still clinging to him and crying when they walked in the front door. Francis glared at Arthur and mouthed the words 'You'll pay later.'

Alice was handed off to Matt, who she clung to desperately. He led her upstairs to her room as Francis and Arthur got into it and everyone else slunk away to various corners of the house, hoping to avoid the conflict in the front hallway.

"I don't get what your problem is Mon Cheri. She's just a girl; it's not even her fault."

"She's fucking PREGNANT Francis! DID YOU FAIL TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU STUPID FRENCHMAN?"

"I know you don't mean that Angelterre, I know you don't. Because you love me, and you love your daughter. And someday soon, you can love you first grandchild as well. Just leave her alone and let her be. She has enough problems already, in case you haven't noticed." Francis cooed in a soothing voice, hoping to calm Arthur.

"I NEED TO KNOW WHO THE DAMNED FATHER IS! I'LL KILL HIM!" Arthur made to storm up the stairs after Alice, but Francis caught him in time. He threw him on the floor and sat on his stomach.

"Angelterre," Francis began from his position sitting on said 'Angelterre's stomach. "Leave her alone."

Arthur gulped, flinching internally at the look in his husband's eyes.

"Fine. _I'll_ leave her alone."

"Angelterre…."

"Fine, now geroff fat man." Francis smiled, kissed Arthur and left, skipping into the kitchen to start dinner. Alice ran down the stairs, chasing her younger brother Peter, he was giggling and screeching.

"Aliiiiiiiice!"

"Peter! You're nine! Act your age! And Alice! Seventeen!" Alice stuck out her tongue at her father and continued to chase her brother.


	11. Am I dreaming?

A/N Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm gonna try to update more often! Hope you like this one! (yes, I loooooooove exclamation points!)

Ivan rolled over in his sleep, disturbed by his dream.

_ A small brown haired girl, with pale skin and glowing green eyes looked up into his face. She giggled and held up her arms, clenching her hands. _

"_Up! Up daddy!" A tall pale man, with platinum blond hair and dark purple eyes looked down at the small girl. He frowned and turned back to his work. The girl sat on the floor and began to pout; Ivan frowned and bent down, picking her up and setting her on his lap._

"_Fine, but I have to finish this." The little girl giggled and snuggled into her father's chest._

_ The scene changed and Ivan was sitting in a leather computer chair, holding a cell phone between his head and his shoulder while trying to type up a report for his criminal justice class._

"_Mr. Braginski, I'm calling about your daughter. She was crying in class again today. Something about her mother dying. The school has no record of her mother, is there anything we should know?"_

"_Ms. Dawn, what you fail to understand is that my daughter is fragile. Her mother was only seventeen when she was born. I decided never to tell her that, so she has only fond memories from me of a mother she will never know. Goodbye." Ivan hung up the phone and turned back to his computer, fuming. The small brown haired girl walked into the room and jumped onto her father's lap, hugging him and crying._

"_Daddy, w-why don't I have a mommy like all the other kids?" Ivan sighed and turned to his daughter._

"_Sweetie, your mommy isn't here anymore. It's just you and me, okay?" The little girl nodded and snuggled into Ivan's chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her gently, his little baby girl._

Ivan woke with a start, sitting up abruptly in bed. He looked over to the empty side of the bed, where Alice should be sleeping, harbouring his unborn baby girl.

On the other side of the city, Alice rolled over in her sleep, holding her stomach.

_ A small tan boy with platinum blonde hair and piercing purple eyes climbed onto her lap. She looked away from her essay at the small three year old clutching to her._

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" Alice sighed; her once vivid green eyes had a dead look to them, as if the internal fire had died out. The little boy patiently played with her long brown hair as he waited for a response._

"_Sweetie, it's just us. Okay? How about I make some dinner and we get to bed? That sound good?"_

_ The little boy nodded and climbed off of her lap. Alice stood up and put a frozen dinner in the microwave. He finished eating quickly and ran off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Alice sighed and sat back down at her computer, groaning at the mountain of words she still had to type. She sighed again, knowing it would be another all-nighter, with her little boy sleeping quietly in the next room._

Alice awoke with a start, searching for that familiar body next to hers, to comfort her. There was no one there; she was at her father's house, all alone.

Ivan sat in the living room of his house, cell phone in hand. An argument raged in his head.

_I need to know that she's okay._

_But if anything were wrong, she would've called._

_I want to know if my unborn baby's okay._

_I can't let her know I care, I can't show weakness. Women can smell weakness._

He sighed and dialled the number that he already knew by heart. _You gave in, can't believe you!_

_Shut it, I want to hear her voice._

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered from the other end.

"Alice? Hey it's me."

"Oh hey Ivan. What's up?" Ivan could tell she was a little slow. _Oh shit, I just called her at 3 am._

Ivan froze, quickly thinking of an excuse for calling. "Just wanted to make sure no one knows it's me."

He heard Alice sigh on the other end. "Yeah, they don't know who the father is. If that's all you called about, then bye." She hung up before he could get in another word.

Alice sighed; disappointed that Ivan had only called to make sure his own ass was covered. _Bastard._

Her phone rang again and she glanced down at her little purple blackberry. The screen read 'Ivan.' _I'm not answering that, he's being stupid. _Alice sighed and lay back down in bed, only then realizing the time. _Hold on, it's 3 am. Why would he call at 3 am to cover his own ass? Oh, never mind, I'm still mad at that jerk._ She sighed and threw her phone down on the pillow before flopping back down on her bed; tossing restlessly until sleep rose up to kidnap her at last.

Alice woke up in the morning to rush down the hall to the toilet, retching violently.

"Not feeling so great are we?" Alice looked up in the direction of the voice and found Alfred standing in the doorway, arms crossed, a glare set on his normally cheery face.

"Go away Al. Let me be sick in peace." She retched again.

"Alice, you really need to tell us whose it is."

"No. Go away Al." She stood up shakily and turned on the tap, flushing the toilet with her foot. She tried to leave after washing her hands, but Al stood blocking the doorway now.

"Al, I need to get dressed."

"Alice Lee, you are going to tell me who the father is." Al stared down at small, fragile Alice. Her long brown hair tangled and knotted, pyjamas wrinkled. She glared back up at him, jaw set, frown deepening the longer she stood there.

"Piss off." Alice shoved him forcibly into the hallway and stormed out of the bathroom. _I forgot she plays hockey._

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiice! I need help with my history homework!" Little nine year old Peter ran up to Alice.

"Peter, didn't you finish everything _before_ the break began?" Alice accused her little brother.

"N-no. I need help with my science too." Alice smiled and picked him up, messing up his hair.

"Sure." She skipped to her room, carrying the giggly Peter. _Are all little kids so adorable? I think I want to raise my baby myself. I wonder what Ivan will think about that…._


	12. Smoke Clouds

Alice got out of bed and skipped down the stairs. She met Arthur in the kitchen.

"Happy today are we?"

"Yeah. Cause tomorrow is New Year's and today I get to leave here." She smiled sweetly and skipped off with frozen waffles in hand.

"You know you have to put those in the toaster!" Arthur called after her.

"I'll do it later when I don't have to see your stupid face!" Alice called back. She thought of the disaster her time here had been.

_ The firecrackers under my bed on Christmas morning-I'll kill Li later. The kitten that'll "help" me learn to care for another life-damn you Francis I don't want to think about my baby. The multiple fights with Arthur-I hate him. Alfred's constant intrusions into who the father is-like I'd tell him. That slut Francis brought home yesterday._

She sat down on the living room couch and put her feet up on the table. Alice sat there, holding her stomach absently in one hand. She could feel her baby, that small, almost but not quite noticeable bump. _I'll eat when I get to Ivan's; I just need to get out of this fucking house._

_O.O_

Ivan sat contently on his couch, sipping vodka out of a frosted blue bottle and staring absently at the television. The screen, which showed two Canadian hockey teams battling it out, didn't register to him. All he saw was Alice; long brown hair, smooth complexion, tanned to perfection, those big green eyes that seemed to forgive him for everything, even when she was angry. He sighed, she was running late._ I hope she didn't have any problems with her parents, or her brothers for that matter._ He looked to the door hopefully when he heard a car door slam outside his house. He had half a mind to jump and get the door for her; then sank back onto the couch, realizing how pathetic he would seem. Instead he turned back to the TV screen and pretended not to hear her knock on the door. He heard a louder knock and got up.

"Coming." Ivan opened the door to see a disheveled Australian on his porch. A pink bag sat on the porch next to her, and she stared at him with blank eyes.

"Alice?" He asked, grabbing the bag and throwing it into the house. She continued to stare blankly. He put an arm around her and led her inside. He took her to the couch and she sat down carefully.

"Alice, what's wrong? What happened? I told you to call!" Alice opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a thing, a small black kitten with white paws jumped out of her hoodie's pocket.

"Meow?" Ivan stared at the kitten, unsure why it was there. Alice looked up into his eyes.

"Present from Francis. About the only good thing about this past week." She lay down across Ivan's lap and closed her eyes. The kitten crawled onto her stomach and curled up to sleep.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ivan frowned at the kitten. It purred softly, drifting to sleep. "Cat, that's my child you are sleeping on."

Alice opened her eyes and looked up at Ivan. "What?" She asked, glancing down at the kitten.

"The feline sleeps on your stomach." Ivan replied simply. Alice groaned and lay back down.

O.O.O

"Alice, we have to talk about this sometime."

"But not now Ivan, jeez. We have like 8 months!"

"No we don't Alice. Less than seven. _Less than seven Alice."_

"You're so weird. I'm not talking about this right now." Alice sat in the cafeteria with Ivan, Lovi, and Antonio. Lovi and Antonio were eating their lunch quietly, listening to Alice and Ivan argue over how to handle the baby. Lovi yawned and stretched her legs over Antonio's lap.

"What Lovi?" Antonio asked, setting down his sandwich to hold the hand she was stretching out to her.

"I want one." Lovi pleaded.

"One what?" Antonio asked, distracted, reaching to pick up his sandwich with his free hand.

"A baby. I want one Tonio." Alice and Ivan both whipped around to stare at her.

"What! Are you crazy Lovi?" Alice exclaimed to her best friend. Ivan and Antonio exchanged worried glances.

_I can't have a baby._ Antonio thought, turning to stare at Lovi.

_Antonio doesn't want to deal with this like I am._ Ivan thought, glancing at Alice's stomach. He could tell, and not only because he knew. Her stomach bulged slightly, somewhat hidden by a baggy gray sweater she wore over her uniform.

"Lovi, trust me, you don't want this. I'm noticeable, real noticeable. I'm amazed no one's said anything yet." Alice placed a hand on her stomach. Her baby bump was badly hidden. _What'll people do when they notice?_

O.O.O.O

_They're all staring at me._ Alice crossed her arms over her stomach protectively._ They're staring at my baby. At Ivan's baby._

Gilbert Beilschmit looked across the room at Alice Kirkland. _She looks tired. But she's always so energetic. I wonder if she's okay._ He shook his head and looked back down at his AP World History textbook. '_Initially, Xuanzong took a strong interest in political and economic reforms, which were…..' Who am I kidding? I can't concentrate on this!_ Gilbert looked up again at Alice; her head slumped downwards towards her notebook. Her pen fell from her hand and hit the floor as he heard her let out a soft snore.

O.O.O.O.O

Ivan sat down on a worn wooden bench just outside the school grounds. He pulled a cigarette and a lighter from one of the many deep pockets of his tan trench coat. He put the cigarette between his lips and cupped his hand around it to block the wind. A few flicks of the lighter and it was lit. He sighed and took a long drag, relaxing with the familiar tobacco and mint combination. Trying to break habit, he blew the smoke out his mouth. Another pull on his cigarette, and he blew the smoke out his nose._ Have to stop doing that Ivan; you'll destroy your nose as well as your lungs._ He silenced that thing that Katyusha had told him was his conscience with another smoke cloud dispersing into the frigid January air.

Someone sat on the bench next to him and leaned into his side. The body shivered. He smiled and took another drag on his cigarette, then tossed it into the snow.

"Cold Alice?" He asked. The body leaning on his nodded into his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't smoke Ivan; it's terrible for you, me, and the baby." She pressed closer into his side.

"Trust me Alice, it'd be worse for you and the baby if I quit." He reached into his pocket for his pack and lighter.

"Are you really going to smoke another with me here?" Alice looked up at him as he lit another cigarette. He smiled and blew a cloud of smoke into her face. She coughed and turned away.

"Yeah."

"You're going to be a horrible father." She kept facing away from him but leaned against his side.

"I'm not so sure I am going to be a father after all Alice."

A/N: SUSPENSE! Hehehehe :) Hope you enjoyed! Will update soon, I pinky promise! I do not own Hetalia, cause if I did, Prussia and Canada would've hooked up by now! .


	13. What's new?

A/N I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! My computer deleted all of my files, so I had to start this chapter all over, and I'm upset because I had an AWESOME chapter written! SO SORRY hope you like this! (:

"I told you, it's over. No more pretending."

"Alice, come on. No one's noticed, you can't just leave me."

"Heracles, I left you ten weeks ago when I got pregnant. Okay? Just stop coming around when Ivan's out. It's over, completely over." Alice glared into her ex-boyfriends' eyes. He sat like a pleading dog, begging her to keep him. She was ten weeks pregnant, noticeable, not too obvious, but obvious enough. Everyone would know on Monday, everyone. There was no reason to stay with Heracles.

"Just leave me alone." She stood up and walked down the front hallway of his house, her feet padding softly on the soft carpet. Footsteps followed her quietly.

"Alice, come here for a minute." Against her better thinking, she stopped.

"Turn around, look at me one last time." Alice turned as if hypnotized, staring into the hazel eyes of her first love. He walked slowly to her. When they stood only inches apart, he enveloped her in a gently hug.

"I'm here for you Alice. I still love you." She wrapped her arms around his lean body and buried her face in his chest.

"I miss you" She whispered softly. He took her hand and led her upstairs. They sat silently on his bed as Alice cried into his warm chest.

"Remember sophomore year?"

"I'd rather not."

"Well I know you do. You lost your virginity to me, right here."

"Let me go Heracles. I don't love you." She struggled against him, trying to leave his arms.

"C'mon Alice. One last time?"

"What's your problem? I'm almost 3 months pregnant with another guy's baby! I can't believe you!" She pushed him off the bed and jumped up. Alice ran down the hallway and down the stairs, tears streaming as she ran. She struggled to open the door and ran right into someone's chest. She looked up at the person.

"Ivan?" He looked down at her with an impossible to read expression on his face.

"Da. I knew what was going on. You needed to learn a lesson. Come." He turned and walked to his car. Alice stumbled after him.

"Get in. We have to talk." Alice reluctantly sat in the passenger's seat, arms crossed angrily over her stomach.

"What do you want?" Alice asked haughtily as Ivan started up the car and pulled into the street.

"About the baby. I don't think it's mine."

"WHAT?" Alice jumped up, her seatbelt catching her and holding her back.

"I want you to get an ultrasound and we're getting a paternity test. I do not think the baby is mine."

"How is it even possible that it's not yours?"

"I think it's Heracles'. Have fun with that."

"What the hell is your problem Ivan? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN?"

"We're getting a CVS done."

""LISTEN TO ME BASTARD!" Alice hit him in the arm, hard.

"What?"

"I don't want some perverted doctor poking around my vagina! I know you're the father! What even brought this up?"

"You and Heracles had sex right after we did. I just want to know if I should even have to deal with you."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Tears formed in Alice's eyes, spilling over as the silence stretched on.

"I don't. I love you. I want to know if it's that bastard's child. I don't want you to be pregnant with his child. I want it to be mine. It needs to be mine." Ivan's eyes shone with unshed tears as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. He got out of the car and opened her door. Ivan extended a hand to her.

"C'mon mommy. Let's go see if I'm the daddy." She took his hand and they walked into the reception area together.

"Lee." I van told the receptionist. She glanced up.

"Another pregnant teen? That's the third one today. Down the hall and to the left." Ivan opened his mouth angrily but Alice pulled him away.

"What's with people? Always ready to bitch about the pregnant teen? What the hell?"

"Calm down Ivan, it doesn't bother me."

"Well it fuckin bothers me." Alice smiled to herself as they sat down in uncomfortable green chairs, waiting for their appointment. Alice looked around. There were two other girls sitting in here, one alone, and the other holding the hand of a tall blonde boy. The boy looked around and his eyes met Alice's.

"Al?"

"Alice?"

"What the hell?" Ivan turned around to see what Alice was swearing about and came face to face with her brother Alfred.

"So it is the commie bastard!" Alfred stood up and stalked over to them. He swung a fist at Ivan. Ivan dodged the blow and hit Alfred in the stomach. Alfred doubled over as his girlfriend stood up and ran over to him.

"What are you doing?" Alfred's girlfriend ran to him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away from Ivan. At the same time, Alice grabbed Ivan and pulled him away from Al.

"Al, what the hell are you doing here?" Alice demanded, holding Ivan back.

"She thinks she's pregnant. I know she's not. What are you doing here with him?" Al retorted, struggling to get to Ivan.

"American bastard!" Ivan struggled against Alice, trying to reach Alfred.

"Ultrasound." Alice managed to wrestle Ivan into a chair and sat on his lap. "Hold still idiot."

"He's the father! I can't believe you Alice! Can't believe you!" Al's girlfriend managed to push him into a chair as a nurse stomped up angrily.

"What is going on here? Ladies, if you can't keep them under control we'll have to ask you all to leave.

"My apologies ma'am." Alice apologized to the nurse as she shot Ivan a contemptuous look. He stopped trying to push Alice off of him. The nurse sighed and left, muttering something about hormonal teens.

"Wait till dad finds out! He's going to flip!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Jones." A nurse led Al's girlfriend into an examination room, Alfred followed them, glaring at Ivan and Alice.

"Just you wait."

O.O

"Hey the results are in." Alice pulled an official looking envelope from the mailbox. She skipped inside and tore it open. Ivan ran over to her and waited.

"Miss Kirkland, blah blah blah, okay, here it is, ha! You are the father!" Alice happily shoved the letter in Ivan's face. He frowned as he read the letter.

"So in six weeks we'll go in for an ultrasound." Alice nodded in agreement. She picked up her school bag and nudged Ivan.

"C'mon. We can't be late." Alice and Ivan walked outside and got in Ivan's car. He started the car and began to drive to school.

O.O.O

"Did you see her?"

"She's looking a little overweight."

"More than a little."

Alice tried to ignore the girls in the locker room as she changed into her gym clothes. They were all staring at her stomach, which bulged versus the flat stomach she was used to. _Let__them__talk.__I__don__'__t__care._ She looked up and locked eyes with Alfred's girlfriend, they both turned away before anyone could notice.

They were all standing around, waiting for their coach to yell at them about something. Alice snuck over to Al's current girlfriend.

"Hey Marcy. What happened?" Alice asked her quietly.

"I'm five weeks. You?"

"Eleven." Alice took Marcy's hand. "We'll be fine."


	14. Let's argue a bit now

A/N: Hope you like this chapter!

Alice sat down at the bar in the kitchen. She picked distractedly at a pile of pancakes with a fork.

"What's wrong Alice?" Ivan asked as he sat down next to her.

"Al called me yesterday. He said he won't tell anyone about you if I won't tell anyone about his girlfriend. She's actually not his girlfriend. He was cheating on Ashley. Just like I cheated on Heracles." Alice wiped a single tear from her cheek. Ivan put an arm around her.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know you were cheating on him."

"Thanks."

"I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't want this to happen." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so, so sorry." She leaned into his chest.

"You smell, like vodka and sunflowers, and minty tobacco." She breathed in deeply and whispered into his chest, "I love you."

"What was that Alice?" Ivan asked in confusion. Alice shifted uncomfortably, and then murmured a little louder.

"I love you." Ivan heard her this time. He kissed her on the forehead again.

"I don't know how I feel about you." He stood up, averting his eyes from her and grabbed his coat and his keys. "I'm going to work. I'll be home late." He left without another word and Alice just sat on her stool, staring at the door.

"Well kiddo, it's just you and me today." Alice was talking to her stomach.

"Thirteen weeks. You're getting pretty big. You know I can't wear elastic waistbands and baggy shirts forever. Let's go shopping." Alice left her pancakes and went to get her purse and one of Ivan's credit cards.

O.O

"Hey Lovi, can you meet me at the mall by that new cupcake place? I need new clothes, and I've got a craving for cupcakes."

"Sure Alice. Are you driving?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh my gosh! Hang up! I don't want you to kill yourself in a wreck! Bye!" Lovi hung up quickly and Alice tossed her purple blackberry into her purse.

"She's just worried cause I'm pregnant. I can't wait to meet you kiddo." She was talking to her stomach again. Alice pulled into the parking lot in the pregnancy section and got out of her black Lotus.

"Ma'am you can't park there." A worker from one of the stores had been walking by.

"Yes I can." Alice walked purposefully towards the mall, ignoring the look that the middle-aged man was giving her. _Idiot. Just cause I'm seventeen doesn't mean I can't be pregnant._

She walked through the automatic doors into the warm wall, decorated for Valentine 's Day._ That's about a week from today. Should I go to the school dance?_

"Alice!" Alice turned around and hugged Lovi.

"Hey Lovi. Wanna get some cupcakes?" Her best friend nodded and took her hand as they walked into the little café together.

O.O.O

"Seven hundred dollars! Don't you think that's a little much Alice?" Lovi exclaimed as they totalled their receipts for the day.

"Na, it's fine. Now we need to get stuff for the baby. We'll need a crib, changing table, clothes, oh, can we stop by Barnes & Noble real quick?" Alice asked as they loaded the last of her bags into the trunk. Lovi nodded and they headed back into the mall.

"Won't you get all the baby stuff at the shower?"

"Why would I have a baby shower? I'm seventeen, and I hate to say it out loud, but I'm carrying the bastard child of the meanest guy in school. No one would come, and it just seems stupid, this isn't something to celebrate." Alice walked into the book store and inhaled the smell of coffee and newly printed books. She walked purposefully over to the baby books, arguing with Lovi the whole way.

"I don't get why you wouldn't have a shower? It would be fun!"

"I don't want to talk about it Lovi."

"Oh come on! We can have it at my place, no one would even know about Ivan! Come on Alice! Lighten up!"

Alice turned around quickly and stared into Lovi's brown eyes.

"I can't lighten up. In like six months, I will have a baby to take care of. A baby Lovi. I don't know if I can come back to school in the fall. I don't even know if we're giving it up for adoption yet!" Alice pulled several pregnancy books off of the shelf and stalked towards the cash register, picking up a random crime novel as she walked. After paying, Alice walked angrily out to her car and threw the bag in the trunk. She opened the driver's door and got into her car.

"Alice! Come on! You're being unreasonable!"

"Goodbye Lovi." Alice reached up and pulled her door down on her best friend and started up her car. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she had to swerve to avoid hitting a black Ducati. _Figures. It's Ivan. _She rolled down her window and slowed down, sticking her tongue out at the motorcycle's rider.

"Alice! Hold on!" Ivan swung his motorcycle around and followed her out of the parking lot. He followed her back to his house and waited for her to get out of the car. Ivan parked his motorcycle next to her car and knocked on the driver's window.

"Alice, open up. What's wrong?"

Alice reluctantly rolled the window down.

"What do you want?"

"Get out of the car and we'll talk."

"I'm not getting out of the car until you talk."

"Fine. What's wrong?"

Alice looked up at Ivan with her vivid green eyes.

"Lovi wants to throw me a baby shower."

"That sounds fun."

"Ivan, stop acting like an idiot. I know you think it's a bad idea." She turned her back on him and pulled her knees to her chest, resting in the comfortable seat of her Lotus.

"Get out of the car. I'll carry your bags in."

"I'm not ready to be a mother. And everyone's going to know. I don't look thirteen weeks, I look like twenty weeks. Why?"

"Maybe we should get you an ultrasound soon, sixteen weeks. Okay?"

"Why?"

"I think you might be having twins." Ivan leaned back from the car as Alice attempted to slap him.

"Shut up. I'm not having twins, _we're_ having twins idiot. They're half yours dumbass." Alice opened the door forcefully and just managed to miss Ivan. She grabbed her purse and stalked inside, slamming the door on Ivan's face.


	15. Valentines

Ivan rolled over in bed and stretched. His left arm hit something warm and soft.

"Ouch, Ivan, go away." Alice turned her head to look over her shoulder at Ivan. She rubbed the spot on her back where he'd just hit her.

"You'll be fine." Ivan got out of bed and walked over to the closet.

"Some dad you'll be." Alice mumbled as she buried her face in her pillow.

"What was that?"

"Ngfmma." Ivan stalked over to the bed and pulled the pillow out from under Alice's head.

"WHAT?"

"Shut up Ivan. Let me sleep." She turned her back on him and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"ANSWER ME WOMAN!" Ivan's violet eyes glowed violently.

"I'm not afraid of you, you don't need to prove anything to me, so calm the fuck down!" Alice had sat up now and was glaring at Ivan. He stood over the bed, staring at her in wonder.

"Nice Valentine's Day this will be." Alice commented as she got out of bed and picked up her school uniform. Ivan continued to stare at her, all anger gone from his eyes.

"What?"

Ivan leaned over her and kissed her, just for a moment. "Nothing."

Alice smiled as she pulled on her shirt and then her skirt. She struggled for a moment with the zipper and managed to zip it over her 15 week pregnant stomach.

"I'm a fucking whale! This is not 15 weeks, this is more like 20, why the hell am I so huge?"

"We'll know tonight." Ivan replied pulling on his pants.

"Ugh, school, then a gynaecologist, sounds like the best Valentine's Day ever." Alice commented with sarcasm. They finished dressing and headed to school for a very awkward, long Valentine's Day.

O.O

"Did you see…?"

"I know, so noticeable, she's…."

"What a slut, why the….."

"I wonder who…."

Alice walked through the hallways with her head held high. _They can say whatever they want. It doesn't bother me. _She tried her best to ignore them, but by lunch, the lucrative whispers had gotten to her. Implanted themselves in her mind and begun to grow, like poison ivy. She slammed her tray down next to Lovi and dropped angrily into her seat.

"What's their problem? They've got nothing better to do so they'll just gossip about me, right in front of me!" She vented while tearing into her shepherd's pie. With her mouth half full of potatoes and lamb, she opened it again to speak. Lovi put a hand over Alice's mouth.

"Sweetie, let them talk, but don't let it get to you, okay?"

Alice swallowed quickly and set down her fork. "This is just the beginning of it Lovi, wait till they find out who the father is. I'll never hear the end of this!"

"I hate to be negative, but yeah, you probably will never hear the end of this, if you stay here that is. After the baby's born, move to a different town, go to a different school. No one will know. And then you'll head off to college, and maybe you'll see someone from this school, but it doesn't matter. You are strong, you can handle this." Alice smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Lovi, I needed that." Alice wiped her eyes and jumped up.

"Where're you going now?" Lovi asked, stealing a bite of Alice's shepherd's pie.

"To find Ivan." Alice was off, dashing through the corridors, looking for him. She found him, sitting in the little gazebo, smoking a cigarette. She ran to him.

"Hey Alice." Ivan greeted her, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. Alice rushed over and threw herself onto him. She kissed him passionately.

"I love you Ivan. I really do. Don't ever leave me again. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She continued to kiss him. Ivan took her hands in his and pulled her away from him.

"What's wrong with you Alice?"

"I was talking to Lovi, and well, I never want to leave you." Alice smiled shyly.

"Do you feel weird cause you're having my kid and I haven't proposed yet?"

"Not at all. I'm perfectly fine with that." Ivan detected a hint of a lie in her voice, but didn't say anything. _No way am I ready to get married. I don't even know if I really love her yet. But I guess that doesn't matter. I ought to make an honest woman out of her, but, ugh, I don't know if I should. I love her, but I don't know if I really love her. I'm so damn confused!_

"Soooo, wanna skip our afternoon classes and go out?" Alice asked in a cute voice. Ivan smiled,

"Sure." He tossed his cigarette in the snow and held her hand as they walked to his car.

O.O.O

"Oh my God I was dying for a smoothie. Thanks Ivan!" Alice kissed him on the cheek and went back to sipping her strawberry-kiwi smoothie. She held firmly to his hand as they walked through the mall.

"So, there's that dance tonight at the gym, you wanna go?" Ivan asked, trying not to sound nervous. _How am I nervous? We live together! She's pregnant with my bastard child. How the hell am I nervous? _

"Really? I'd love to! I need to get a new dress then; I don't fit into the others anymore." She absently placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. Ivan told her hands in his and stopped. Their fingers intertwined and Ivan pulled Alice to him. He smiled gently and kissed her.

"How about we skip the dance and just spend a nice day together?"

"Okay." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. He held her a moment longer than normally.

O.O.O.O

"Lee."

"C'mon." Alice grabbed Ivan's hand and pulled him into the doctor's office with her. The nurse there pursed her lips after glancing at Alice's left hand and her face. She handed Alice a blue gown.

"Put this on please. The doctor will be with you in a moment." Alice glanced nervously at Ivan before pulling off her shirt and pants and struggled to pull the gown over her head. Ivan reached out to help her.

"Thanks." She settled onto the examination table and Ivan stood next to her. The door began to open and Alice caught sight of the doctor.

"Fuck! Leave!" Without questioning, Ivan silently left the room. A moment later the doctor turned around and walked up to Alice.

"Hello Alice! Your dad told me to look out for you. How've you been? You know he's really worried dear. You should call him."

"Nice to see you too Doctor Strontium." Alice replied in a falsely friendly voice.

"Okay dear, so just your standard ultrasound today." He picked up a white tube. "This'll be a little cold."

Alice lay down on the examination table and he squeezed the cold goo onto her stomach. He picked up the ultrasound wand and rubbed it around her stomach, looking for her baby.

"Oh! There we go. Can you hear it?" She could hear a faint heart beat. "Whoa! Look at the screen Alice." She looked at the black and white screen.

"Why are there two little things?" Doctor Strontium moved the wand a bit more and the picture came into focus.

"Two. Twins dear. Do you see them?" Alice nodded, biting her lip to hold back tears. She could clearly see two small humanoid shapes. The doctor moved the wand around, pointing out the different body parts.

"Do you want to know the sexes?"

"No."

"So I'll make a dvd and a picture. Anything else? Do you need any DNA testing?"

"No." Alice answered in an authoritative tone.

He left and returned with the picture and dvd. Alice put them in her purse and left with a nod. She ignored Ivan as she walked past him, hoping he wouldn't say anything. She pulled out her phone.

_Meet me back at your house. I'll take a bus. Don't worry. See you in 15 3_

Alice sent the message and walked out to the bus stop. In the distance, she saw Ivan get into his car and slowly drive off. Her phone beeped. It was a text from Ivan.

_I don't want to leave you there all alone. Just walk down the street a block or two. I don't know what's going on, but you'd better explain._ She sighed and began walking down the street.

_Calm down, not in danger or anything. The doctor's an old family friend; he told me that dad told him to watch out for me. He can't see me with anyone, or he'll assume that he's the father. Just park around the corner, see you in a minute._ She sent the message and walked past the Laundromat and the gas station. Ivan's Jaguar was parked at the gas station. He was filling up the tank. She looked around before sprinting over and jumping into the passenger's seat.

"Alice. I missed it. I didn't get to see it." Ivan was leaning through the window, a sincerely hurt expression on his face.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'll see if I can switch doctors. I got a dvd though, we can watch it at home."

O.O.O.O.O

Alice put the dvd into the player and jumped onto the couch with Ivan. She curled up with her knees against her chest and rested her face on his shoulder. She picked up the remote and clicked play. A fuzzy black and white image showed up, after a moment a humanoid shape became visible, then a second one. The image cleared after a moment and you could clearly see two small babies.

"T-two?" Ivan asked, his voice cracking.

"Yup. Twins. I don't know if they're identical, I didn't want to know the sex either."

"Why not?"

"Just to give us something to look forward to and wonder about, I don't know! I just want to be surprised Ivan." Alice wiped a few tears on her sleeve and walked away. "Let me know when you've decided to grow up Ivan." She called back as she slammed her bedroom door.

_She didn't go to my room, she went to her room, stupid pregnant hormones. Twins, fuck._


	16. WTF

A/N: Thanks to all my supporters! Love you guys!

Alice sat down moodily in the plush chair. The ceiling and the walls of the dean's office were painted a sickly, pale green. Just looking at the walls made her nauseas and she clutched her stomach. The door behind her opened and the dean entered. He was a plain, middle aged man with very little hair left, and what was left was desperately combed over the giant bald spot on the top of his head, as if he could hide it. He sat down behind his desk.

"Now Miss Kirkland," He began, Alice cut him off.

"I know why I'm here; I know what you want to talk about it. So here's the thing. I get that you guys see me as a bad influence because I'm pregnant. I know you're here to offer to pay to send me to some pregnant girl school. But I'm not leaving here, and you can't make me." She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair, regarding the dean with a cold stare. He cleared his throat.

"Now Miss Kirkland, we on the school board feel that we are being generous to offer to pay for this, um, alternative school for you. Our other option is expulsion, which I'm sure your, erm, fathers, wouldn't be very pleased with. Maybe we can negotiate something."

"This is not open to negotiation." Alice replied, attempting to take all power from the dean. The dean began to sweat lightly.

"Miss Kirkland, this alternative school for troubled young women has a daycare service during school hours, and they offer mothering and housekeeping classes after regular school hours, and they have a wonderful program to help children develop. We could secure a spot for you for the remainder of this year and all of next year. Don't you want to stay in school?" The man's voice strained with desperation, Alice could sense she had unnerved him. She pressed on.

"Of course I do. But I am staying here; I will graduate from this school next year. If you try to hold me back or expel me, we both know what will happen. The school's precious reputation would be ruined. You'd be seen as sexist pigs for trying to disrupt my education. So tell me, do you still want to try to send me away?" The dean's eyes went wide in shock, she knew she'd won. She smiled coldly and leaned forward, her hands folded calmly in her lap. The dean rummaged in his desk and pulled out a yellow tardy slip. He signed it as excused and handed it to Alice.

"Thank you." She took the slip from him and headed off to history, smiling to herself.

She entered the classroom and handed the slip to the teacher, who was in the middle of lecturing about the Industrial Revolution. Alice sat in the empty seat next to Ivan. From across the room, Alfred gave her a furious glance. Alice stuck out her tongue before turning to look at Marcy. They locked eyes before turning away.

When the bell rang, Marcy waited by the door for Alice. Alice motioned for Ivan to go ahead. Alice and Marcy began slowly walking down to their lockers.

"How have you been feeling?" Alice asked Marcy as they approached their lockers. Marcy opened her locker before replying.

"Not so great. I wake up every morning at like three and throw up. Then I have these terrible cramps all day, and these awful headaches, and it's hot, then cold, and hot again, and then freezing." Marcy turned to Alice. "Do you have any of that?"

"You're twelve weeks now, welcome to the second trimester. It's supposed to be the easiest part, but the moment I wake up I have to roll over and get sick, we had to put a bucket by my side of the bed. Can't even make it to the bathroom. As for the cramps, not so bad lately, but that's probably because I'm finally on vitamins. Heat flashes at night, it's ridiculous." She dropped her voice to a whisper as they began walking towards the cafeteria. "What's Al decided to do?"

"I don't know," Marcy mimicked Alice's whisper. "He hasn't talked to me since the test. I think he's super worried about you though. You should talk to him."

"He's not worried about me, just pissed off as usual. I should talk to Matt though."

"I didn't get a chance to ask, but how was your ultrasound?"

"Fine. Healthy. Twins." Tears began to well up in Alice's eyes. Marcy put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey, it'll be fine Alice. It's nothing you can't handle. This isn't anything bad. I'm here for you." Alice hugged the girl back, appreciative of the support.

"I'll be s-sure to be here for you too Marcy. That's my niece or nephew in there." She smiled. "Thanks Marcy, I don't think Al could find anyone better."

"Thanks Alice." They let go of each other and smiled.

"I've got another ultrasound today. Do you want to come with me? My doctor's an old family friend, and I haven't been able to get a new one yet, and I can't take Ivan, and it'd be really great if you would come."

"Sure Alice, but you've got to come with me to my first one, deal?" Marcy smiled and held out her hand. Alice shook it.

"Deal."

O.O

"Oh." The doctor took the want from Alice's swollen stomach and set it down.

" 'Oh'? 'Oh' what? What's wrong?" Alice demanded.

"I, I don't know how to say this Alice," Dr. Strontium began, "It appears you've had a miscarriage. I'm very sorry."

"WHAT? I DON'T THINK SO BITCH! CHECK AGAIN!" Alice screamed. Dr. Strontium jumped and hastily picked up the want again, rubbing it over Alice's stomach. Alice and Marcy watched the little black and white screen anxiously, hoping for a sign of life. After a few moments, the image of a small baby was brought to life on the screen. Alice let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I apologize for the panic Alice, let me just see where the other one's hiding." Minutes passed. Alice was regarding Marcy with a look of total panic, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"Alice, you seem to have miscarried one of the twins. A month bed rest and then come back here for a check up." He averted her eyes from her and left the room.


End file.
